pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
17th Annual Grammy Awards
The 17th Annual Grammy Awards were presented March 1, 1975, and were broadcast live on American television. They recognized accomplishments by musicians from the year 1974. Award winners *Record of the Year **John Farrar (producer) & Olivia Newton-John for "I Honestly Love You" (award presented by John Lennon and Paul Simon and accepted by Art Garfunkel) *Album of the Year **Stevie Wonder (producer & artist) for Fulfillingness' First Finale *Song of the Year **Alan and Marilyn Bergman & Marvin Hamlisch (songwriters) for "The Way We Were" performed by Barbra Streisand *Best New Artist **Marvin Hamlisch Children's *Best Recording for Children **Sebastian Cabot, Sterling Holloway & Paul Winchell for Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Classical *Best Classical Performance - Orchestra **Georg Solti (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra for Berlioz: Symphonie Fantastique *Best Classical Vocal Soloist Performance **Leontyne Price for Leontyne Price Sings Richard Strauss *Best Opera Recording **Richard Mohr (producer), Georg Solti (conductor), Judith Blegen, Montserrat Caballé, Plácido Domingo, Sherrill Milnes, Ruggero Raimondi & the London Philharmonic for Puccini: La Bohème *Best Choral Performance, Classical (other than opera) **Colin Davis (conductor) the Ambrosian Singers, the Wandsworth School Boys Choir & the London Symphony Orchestra & Chorus for Berlioz: The Damnation of Faust * Best Classical Performance Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (with orchestra) **Maxim Shostakovich (conductor), David Oistrakh & the New Philharmonia for Shostakovich: Violin Concerto No. 1 *Best Classical Performance Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (without orchestra) **Alicia de Larrocha for Albéniz: Iberia *Best Chamber Music Performance **Pierre Fournier, Arthur Rubinstein & Henryk Szeryng for Brahms: Trios (Complete)/Schumann: Trio No. 1 in D Minor *Album of the Year, Classical **David Harvey (producer), Georg Solti (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra for Berlioz: Symphonie Fantastique Comedy *Best Comedy Recording **Richard Pryor for That Nigger's Crazy Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Composition **Mike Oldfield (composer) for "Tubular Bells - Theme From The Exorcist" *Album of Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special **Alan and Marilyn Bergman & Marvin Hamlisch (composers) for The Way We Were performed by Barbra Streisand *Best Instrumental Arrangement **Patrick Williams (arranger) for Threshold *Best Arrangement Accompanying Vocalists **Joni Mitchell & Tom Scott (arrangers) for "Down to You" performed by Joni Mitchell Country *Best Country Vocal Performance, Female **Anne Murray for Love Song *Best Country Vocal Performance, Male **Ronnie Milsap for "Please Don't Tell Me How the Story Ends" *Best Country Vocal Performance by a Duo or Group **The Pointer Sisters for "Fairytale" *Best Country Instrumental Performance **Chet Atkins & Merle Travis for The Atkins-Travis Traveling Show *Best Country Song **Billy Sherrill & Norro Wilson (songwriters) for "A Very Special Love Song" performed by Charlie Rich Folk *Best Ethnic or Traditional Recording **Doc Watson & Merle Watson for Two Days in November Gospel *Best Gospel Performance **The Oak Ridge Boys for "The Baptism of Jesse Taylor" *Best Soul Gospel Performance **James Cleveland for In the Ghetto performed by James Cleveland & the Southern California Community Choir *Best Inspirational Performance (non-classical) **Elvis Presley for How Great Thou Art Jazz *Best Jazz Performance by a Soloist **Charlie Parker for First Recordings! *Best Jazz Performance by a Group **Joe Pass, Niels-Henning Ørsted Pedersen & Oscar Peterson for The Trio *Best Jazz Performance by a Big Band **Woody Herman for Thundering Herd Musical show *Best Score From the Original Cast Show Album **Robert Brittan, Judd Woldin (composers), Thomas Z. Shepard (producer) & the original cast (Virginia Capers, Joe Morton, Ernestine Jackson, Robert Jackson, Deborah Allen & Helen Martin) for Raisin Packaging and notes *Best Album Package **Christopher Whorf & Ed Thrasher (art directors) for Come and Gone performed by Mason Proffit *Best Album Notes **Charles R. Townsend (notes writer) for For the Last Time performed by Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys **Dan Morgenstern (notes writer) for The Hawk Flies performed by Coleman Hawkins *Best Album Notes - Classical **Angus Scrimm (as Rory Guy) (notes writer) for Korngold: The Classic Erich Wolfgang Korngold conducted by Ulf Hoelscher/Willy Mattes Pop *Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female **Olivia Newton-John for "I Honestly Love You" *Best Pop Vocal Performance, Male **Stevie Wonder for Fulfillingness' First Finale *Best Pop Vocal Performance by a Duo, Group or Chorus **Paul McCartney & Wings for "Band on the Run" *Best Pop Instrumental Performance **Marvin Hamlisch for "The Entertainer" Production and engineering *Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical **Geoff E. Emerick (engineer) for Band on the Run performed by Paul McCartney & Wings *Best Engineered Recording, Classical **Kenneth Wilkinson (engineer), Georg Solti (conductor) & the Chicago Symphony Orchestra for Berlioz: Symphonie Fantastique *Best Producer of the Year **Thom Bell R&B *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female **Aretha Franklin for "Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing" *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male **Stevie Wonder for "Boogie on Reggae Woman" *Best R&B Vocal Performance by a Duo, Group or Chorus **Rufus for "Tell Me Something Good" *Best R&B Instrumental Performance **MFSB for "The Sound of Philadelphia" *Best Rhythm & Blues Song **Stevie Wonder (songwriter) for "Living for the City" Spoken *Best Spoken Word Recording **Peter Cook & Dudley Moore for Good Evening References External links *17th Grammy Awards at the Internet Movie Database 017 Category:1975 music awards Category:1975 in New York City Category:1975 in American music